From My Love
by SophitiaSonya
Summary: <html><head></head>America has raided Japan's home and kicked him out for the day. With nowhere to go, he runs into a stray cat, giving him inspiration to visit his good western friend, Greece. GreeceXJapan. Yaoi, Lemon. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy!</html>


It was a bright spring morning at Japan's home. He sat at his desk, eating a bowl of teriyaki rice with orange chicken. The window was opened to let in a soft breeze. The smell of cherry blossoms and the sound of song birds drifted through the air. Such a relaxing day only game by probably only twice a year. It was too bad a certain blonde was going to ruin it all.

Japan heard the front door slam open as an annoying voice called out to him. "Japan! Hey, you home!"

Ever so reluctantly, Japan set his bowl down and walked out to greet him. "Do you need something, America?"

"What? I can't just come and see my best buddy on this beautiful day!" America draped an arm around Japan. "Seriously, it's really nice here!"

"America, you can't stay here long…I was just about to-…"

"You can go! I'll make myself at home here!"

"But-…"

"Go on! Have fun!"

America pushed Japan out of the house quickly, then slammed the door. Japan really had no plans for the day. He had hoped it would have convinced him to leave…but it seemed to have done exactly the opposite.

Japan sighed and looked up at the cherry tree in his front yard. The wind blew and scattered a few petals over towards the sidewalk. Stand there was a stray cat, stretching out from a nap.

Japan walked over to the cat, gently stroking down its back. The cat purred lightly and rubbed against his leg. Japan smiled lightly and picked up the cat, deciding who he was going to visit.

It was a long journey, but it was worth it to see Greece's beautiful home. On such a nice day, the grass was full and waving. Greece as probably somewhere outside napping. He would appreciate the gift Japan brought him.

He looked around trying to find him, but Greece didn't seem to be anywhere. The cat in Japan's arms continued to purr and rub against him. Softly he sighed and sat in the grass. The breeze here was even nicer than at Japan's home, and it calmed him very much. Of course, Greece's home was always relaxing. Japan closed his eyes and focused on the soft breeze.

It had been so relaxing that Japan didn't notice his friend walk up. Greece stared down at him for a few seconds, then sat down and watched him quietly. He would have been able to watch longer if the cat hadn't struggled and meowed.

Japan opened his eyes, jumping a little, then turning a cute shade of pink. Greece smiled a bit and moved so he was sitting beside him. On his head was the headband Japan had given him that had the cat ears attached. Japan smiled when he saw him wearing it.

"I…brought this cat for you," Japan said, letting the cat go. It immediately went to Greece's lap and curled up. "I found it at my home on the street…I knew you would take care of it."

Greece smiled softly at Japan and nodded. "I will," he said, petting it softly.

"Perhaps you should name it…"

That wasn't something Greece normally did. He had so many cats that he would get the names confused anyway. But this was a present from Japan, so an acceptation could be made.

"…I will name him Mairabu Kara," Greece said softly, holding the cat close.

Japan blushed deeply. "But…the Japanese translation of that is…"

Greece gave him a softly smile. "From My Love."

Japan's blush deepened when Greece had announced he actually knew what that meant when he said it. Japan stared down at his lap, trying to hide his embarrassment. Greece slowly held Japan's hand, gently and reassuringly squeezing his fingers. Japan looked up at him and Greece softly smiled at his innocent love.

"You are a very shy person," Greece told him softly. "I find that completely adorable."

Softly, Greece laid a kiss on Japan's forehead, making him turn several various shades of red. Out of panic, Japan pushed Greece away from him and stood up. As Greece sat there confused, Japan realized what he had done. Slowly, he turned away in shame.

Greece stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. Japan looked over his shoulder at him, and Greece turned him to himself. Gently Greece wrapped his arms around Japan, holding him close in a hug. Japan, pausing at first, wrapped his arms around him too.

"I forgot for a second exactly how shy you are," Greece said softly into his ear, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry for being so forceful."

Japan slowly became comfortable in his arms and laid his head on his chest. "Don't be so sorry…" he said quietly. "I should be the one that's sorry…"

"You shouldn't be sorry, Japan. If you don't return my love, I shouldn't pressure you into anything, and you are right to push me away when I try."

"But…Greece…I do…return your feelings…" Japan looked up at him as Greece looked back surprised.

Greece didn't believe anything would ever work out for him. He thought he was to be doomed like his mother; to share his love with someone else, if he was lucky.

Greece let go of the cat and it happily leaped away to give them some privacy. Gently Greece held Japan's face in his hands, as if making sure the pink blush wouldn't escape. Very gently, Greece laid a quick kiss on Japan's soft lips.

Japan, embarrassed, smiled up at Greece. He placed one hand on top of Greece's, gently lowering it and holding it firmly. With the hand still on his cheek, Greece softly stroked his smooth skin with his thumb. Japan leaned into his touch, closing his eyes.

His actions made Greece smile. "My adorable kitten…" he said quietly. Japan opened his eyes and looked at him, blush no longer lighting up his face. Something had to be done about that.

In one swift movement, Greece laid Japan back on the ground, hovering over him. Japan's face heated in a sea of red as words attempted to stumble out of his mouth. Softly, Greece put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, watashi no koneko," Greece whispered softly. "I would never hurt you, my kitten…"

Greece softly pressed his lips to Japan's. He returned the kiss, pressing his lips back as Greece shifted above him to make them both more comfortable. The soft breeze waved Greece's hair, tickling Japan's face, but it was a wonderful feeling having him so close.

The kiss intensified as time went on, and Greece was eventually able to part Japan's lips and slip inside. Their tongues wrestled, and Japan surprisingly put up a good fight. But Greece was the victor when Japan had to pull away for air.

Although Japan's blush was back and still obviously held embarrassment, Greece noticed something else as well. And it made him realize that his face was also burning with need, as well as a certain area in his lower regions starting to become tight.

Greece sat up and pulled Japan onto his lap, trying to put his urges out of his mind. The smaller man looked up at him in confusion.

"Is there something wrong, Greece?" Japan asked.

"…I said I didn't want to hurt you," Greece explained. "So I'm not going to push or pressure you into something you don't' want." Greece softly kissed the top of his head.

"But…what does that…?" Japan's face enflamed ten percent more as he realized what Greece had meant. "Oh…I…um…then…uh…" Never being in this situation himself, let alone with someone else, Japan had no idea what to do.

"Shh…don't worry about it…" Greece softly stroked his hair. "Your opinion means more to me than anything. I can ignore this small problem for you…"

"But…I don't' want to have to make you do that for me…"

Japan moved onto Greece's lap so they were facing each other. A small blush gathered on Greece's cheeks as Japan acted on impulse, pressing their lips together. They seemed to be perfectly in sync as Greece wrapped his arms around his waist while Japan snaked his arms around his neck.

The kiss intensified as Greece pulled his lover to his chest. Greece's lips parted and his tongue ran across Japan's lips. The smaller man granted him access and Greece began exploring every centimeter of his mouth.

But alas, all great things must come to an end. Japan pulled away quickly, gasping for air. Greece held him tightly, afraid that if he let go, he would lose him. Softly, Greece kissed the small ear protruding from the left side of Japan's head. The small man shuddered in his arms. Greece continued, slowly kissing down his neck, and when reaching his shoulder, back up again. Japan let out a soft whine of pleasure.

It was all the encouragement Greece needed to continue. He gave the same treatment to his neck again, adding a lick every now and then, while his hands began to make their way up the back of Japan's shirt. The smaller man once again shivered in pleasure, hoping his morals wouldn't jump out of nowhere on him. He was enjoying Greece's every touch, so much so that an unfamiliar hardness from his lower regions began to be quite bothersome.

It wasn't long before Greece removed Japan's shirt and began trailing his soft kisses down his collarbone. Japan rested his own hands on top of Greece's as they roamed his chest, caressing him softly.

A light moan managed to escape Japan's lips as Greece took a soft nub between his index finger and thumb. He softly pinched and squeezed it, sending odd sensations through Japan's body. Once again, a painful throb caused Japan to lose focus on the pleasure. Greece noticed his pained expression and smiled softly at him.

A soft kiss was planted on Japan's nose before in one quick motion the rest of his clothing was removed. The freedom of his erection was too great for Japan to feel embarrassed. His self awareness seemed to have drowned in the bliss of the moment.

Greece's hands slid from Japan's chest down to his throbbing member. Slowly, the larger man moved his hand to feel the base, circling it before grasping it in one hand. The surge of pleasure jolted through Japan's body, making him let out a moan that made Greece's bones vibrate.

Greece slid his hand up and down Japan's erection slowly, squeezing in response to every twitch and throb. Japan laid back on the ground, legs wrapped around Greece's waist. Greece grinned at his submissive beauty, deciding he deserved a treat for reacting so well.

He leaned down and softly rested a kiss on the head of the throbbing member. The contact made Japan gasp and sigh. Slowly and ever so lightly, Greece licked the slit, causing Japan to let out a soft whine. The larger man slowly took the head into his mouth and his partner gasped, followed by another low moan that shook through Greece's bones.

Japan tangled his fingers in Greece's hair as he slowly inched down, taking more and more of his member into his mouth. When he got about half way down, he quickly pulled back up, leaving the head once again the only thing in his mouth. Japan gasped loudly at these actions, unable to look at what his partner did any longer. As Greece repeated the movement, Japan's head was thrown back in delight.

An odd sensation began to add to the pleasure. Japan felt as if he were going to explode. As Greece took his whole length into his mouth, Japan couldn't take it any longer. He let out a long cry and came into Greece's mouth.

It was a strange taste, but Greece swallowed as much of it as he could. The rest dripped from the corners of his mouth and ran down his chin. He decided not to let it faze him. Instead he first licked clean Japan's member.

Greece took off his own shirt and used it to wipe his face as Japan laid back panting, still lost and confused in euphoria. Greece sat beside Japan and softly stroked his hair.

"Are you okay?" Greece asked softly.

Japan paused for a second but nodded. Greece leaned down and softly kissed him. Japan carefully kept his head in place as he twisted his fingers into Greece's hair.

The soft kiss was over as soon as it began. Greece pulled away, leaving a soft kiss on his nose before sitting up. "If we go too far and you become uncomfortable," Greece began, pausing unsurely, "tell me, okay?"

Greece looked him in the eyes, signaling that he trusted Japan to do so. Japan stared back at him, wondering how band he would hurt. He slowly took Greece's hand and nodded.

Greece smiled and softly stroked his cheek. When his fingers ran across the bottom of his chin, he brought them back up to Japan's mouth. Japan looked at them, then back at Greece, eyes holding confusion.

"If you don't lubricate, it will hurt even more," Greece said softly. "Saliva works well…"

Japan blushed but softly held Greece's palm to steady it and took his three fingers into his mouth. They tasted bitter, but Japan licked and sucked all around and between them.

Greece pulled them away when he felt they were slick enough. He moved down to Japan's entrance, putting a finger to it. With the hand that was dry, he held Japan's hand firmly, giving him something to squeeze as the first finger slowly slid in.

Japan squeezed Greece's hand tightly as his face twisted in pain and discomfort. Greece did his best to sooth the smaller man. He stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, humming very softly. When Japan's face relaxed, Greece slid the finger almost all the way out, then back in again.

The feeling was definitely strange and it would take some getting used to. But each time Greece slid back in felt better than the last. The small digit didn't seem like enough.

Before adding another, Greece squeezed Japan's hand gently, reminding him it was there. The second finger slid in easier than the first, but this one hurt a lot more. Japan squeezed his eyes shut, holding a death grip on Greece's hand. Greece did the same thing as before to calm him before moving. Japan peeked at him through his almost fully lidded eyes, which gave Greece the signal to move.

Two fingers felt much better than one. Greece moved them quicker, getting them in deeper. Japan panted in excitement. As the fingers pushed deeper, something was hit that made Japan's eyes widen as he cried out in bliss. Greece grinned a bit, pleased he wouldn't have to search for his sweet spot later.

As Greece pressed against it again, he added a third finger. Japan moaned as it was added, trying to move so the fingers would dig deeper.

He moved them in and out a few more times before pulling them out, wiping them on his dirtied shirt. Greece quickly finished undressing and spat on his hand, using that and his pre-cum to slick his member.

Greece's large member put Japan into mixed emotions. He felt anxious for something so big to hit that spot inside him again, but also worried about the pain of it going in. Japan held Greece's hand tighter than before, and Greece softly stroked his cheek.

"Remember…you can stop me at any time…" Greece softly reminded him.

Japan looked into his eyes, resting his hand on the one already caressing his cheek. "I won't be stopping you," Japan promised.

Greece smiled and moved his hand so he could hold himself up over his partner. Japan squeezed Greece's hand and strangled it as the penetration began. The pain was tremendous. Japan's eyes watered as Greece's hand started turning purple.

Greece softly shushed him, humming a soft song into his ear. Slowly, after what felt like hours, Japan's grip loosened. Greece thanked the gods for his self control as he slowly pulled almost all the way out, only to thrust back in. Japan called out in a mix of pain and pleasure, but that was soon about to stabilize.

No time was wasted in finding the spot that sent fireworks through Japan's vision. He loudly called out Greece's name, making him grin in return. Greece made sure with every thrust afterwards to hit that spot, making Japan cry out each time.

The speed increased as Greece's panting moans started to break out of his mouth. Japan wrapped his legs around his waist, trying to get Greece inside deeper. Greece took his hand away from Japan's and moved it to the still exposed member. Matching the tempo of his thrusts, Greece stroked his partner's hard erection, making him cry louder.

The strange sensation began to pool once again. Japan tried to speak to warn Greece of how close he was, but the words were trapped in his throat. He couldn't hold it any longer and let out a load, low groan, cumming onto their chests. The sudden clench caused Greece to moan with him and cum deep inside of his lover.

The two panted for air. Greece's arms shook from trying to hold himself up. Slowly, he pulled out of the man beneath him, collapsing to his side. Japan sighed softly as the movement sent shivers up his spine, but he relief soon faded as the feeling of emptiness clouded his senses.

Japan moved closer to Greece, kissing his chest softly in an attempt to ignore the feeling. Greece wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. The empty feeling was replaced with content as Japan's hair was softly stroked. He closed his eyes, feeling more fatigued than he had ever been.

"You have no idea how much I love you…" Greece said softly, kissing the top of the smaller man's head.

"I love you too, Greece…" Japan said softly and sleepily. "…And next time my house is taken over by America…we shall do this again."

Greece smiled, holding him even closer. "And maybe a few times in between."

Japan smiled a bit and nodded, drifting to sleep. Greece closed his eyes as he felt the soft fur of a kitten cuddling up to his feet. The quiet purring of Mairabu Kara told Greece this love would never cease. And that was enough to lull him into a dreamless sleep.

Dreaming any longer was meaningless when all your dreams have already come true.


End file.
